habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Guilds
Guilds are social groups that allow Habitica players to discuss similar interests and participate in group challenges. Some current guilds on Habitica include guilds for musicians, writers, parents, and stressed high school and college students. Players can find them in Guilds under the Social tab. (direct link) Guilds are free to join and are an important part of Habitica culture. Joining a guild with like-minded individuals can help you keep your motivation high and focus on your special interest(s). You can be a member of multiple guilds. Joining a guild is voluntary, and being a member of a guild confers no benefits to the leveling experience; while you can participate in guild-specific challenges, being in a guild does not have any effect while questing. The list of guilds you are in is private, so other players will not be able to see which guilds you have joined. __TOC__ Guild Tab Interface Types of Guilds Habitica offers two types of guilds: *'Public Guilds' allow anyone to join them with the press of a button. *'Private Guilds' are by invitation only and require someone in the guild to manually invite new members. Previewing a Public Guild Clicking on the name of a guild in the guilds list allows you to view the guild without being a member. You are then able to: * read the guild's description and leader message * read the chat messages * post messages * join the challenges However you will not receive notifications when new chat messages appear. You can also view a guild without joining it by clicking on a link in the wiki (e.g., in the Guilds Guide and the Armory). It is not possible to preview a private guild. You must be invited to be a member and accept the invitation before you can see any content in a private guild. Joining a Public Guild Once you get to Guilds, you will automatically be on the Public Guilds tab, where you find the list of the available public guilds. #To find a compatible guild, you can either: #*Scroll through the list. #*Enter your criteria in the search box. For example, to find people who are artists, type 'artist' in the search box. As you type, Habitica narrows the list of available guilds using a smart search algorithm. If no guild matches your criteria as you're typing, the list vanishes. #*Use your browser's text search function. In almost all common browsers, typing CTRL-F (the control key and the F key at the same time) starts the search function. (It is also in the browser's menu.) A small text entry box will open (at the top or bottom of the browser). Type your entry there, and the browser will search for that precise text on the webpage. For example, to find a guild about knitting, you can search for words like 'knit', 'craft', 'wool', 'needle', 'cloth', etc. on the Public Guilds page. A guild about knitting will probably have one of these words (or a similar word, like 'knitting', 'woolen', or 'clothes') in its name or description, and you will find it. #To join the guild, click the green Join button (on the right). #You will be immediately taken to that guild and will be a member. You will receive notifications when new chat messages appear. Joining a Public Guild after Previewing it from a Link If you preview a guild without joining it (as described above), you can become a member by clicking the green Join button (at the top of the left column, next to the guild's name). This allows you to receive notifications. Joining a Private Guild Joining a private guild is similar to joining a party. #Find your User ID. #Give your User ID to a guild member who will then send you an invitation. #Accept the invitation, which can be found in the Guild tab. #Go to your guild screen to see the new guild in your list. Solo Guilds A solo guild is a private guild that you create for yourself. There are several uses for solo guilds. *To create personal challenges that will give you an achievement when completed. *To create challenges that act as placeholders for future or long-term To-Dos when your To-Do list is very long and your To-Dos are very red. You can join the challenge when you're ready to act on those To-Dos and they will automatically add to your list. *To create monthly challenges using the Monthlies Workaround idea. *To use the private guild chat as reminder notes or a journal to yourself. Guild Creation #Click on "Create Guild". #Enter a name for your new guild. #Add a description for your guild. #Choose 'Public' or 'Invite Only' (Private). Choose carefully because you cannot change it yourself later. #Click on "Create". #A pop-up asks you if you want to spend 4 gems to create a guild. Click on "Ok". Congratulations! You've started your own guild. Changing a Guild from Private to Public or Public to Private After you have created a guild, if you want its privacy status to be changed, you must ask an administrator to do it. Please do not do this lightly, because administrators have many duties; you should decide carefully if you want the guild to be private or public before you create it. If you do need to have it changed, follow this process: # Announce in the guild's chat that you want to change the guild's privacy status. Explain to the guild members what this means. # If the guild is private and you want it changed to public: ## Ask if any guild members object and if they do, carefully consider their concerns. Remember that they joined the guild on the understanding that their conversations in it would remain private. They might have valid reasons for not wanting to lose that privacy. ## Wait one month. This allows members who might be temporarily absent to return and consider your proposal. ## If chat is fast-moving, post a few times within that month to ensure that your message remains easily visible. ## At the end of the month, review the guild's name, description, leader message, and all chat messages to ensure that there are no violations of the Community Guidelines (swear words, religious oaths, violent or offensive material, etc). If there are, you must remove them before your guild can become public. The administrator can remove chat messages if the person who posted them is not willing to - please ensure that the administrator notices them. # If the guild is public and you want it changed to private, you do not need to ask the guild members for objections or wait one month, because the guild contains no private conversations. # Invite an administrator to the guild (e.g., Alys, d904bd62-da08-416b-a816-ba797c9ee265). # Immediate after sending the invitation, send the administrator a personal message so that they know why you invited them. Tip: After the invitation has been sent, their name will appear in the guild's invitation list (you might need to reload the page to see it). You can click on the name to access their profile, at the bottom of which will be an icon for sending a personal message. When the administrator joins the guild, they will check that there is a message in chat from you to tell the guild members that the guild's status is changing. If the guild is to be changed from private to public they will also check that: * the members were informed a month ago and that reminders were sent, if necessary * no members have objected, or their objections have been handled in a suitable fashion * the guild does not contain any violations of the Community Guidelines in its name, description, leader message, and chat. If all looks good, they will change your guild's privacy status. They might choose to remain as a guild member if they are interested in the guild's topic or if they feel that the guild needs to be watched for a period of time (for example, this might be necessary if the guild had contains violations of the Community Guidelines). Guild Bank The four gems the guild leader spent on creating a guild are deposited in the Guild Bank. They can be used for challenge prizes. When a guild leader creates a challenge with the prize in gems, it is taken first from the Guild Bank by default. The gems from the guild leader's personal account will be used only if the challenge prize exceeds the number of gems in the Guild Bank. It is not possible to add gems to the Guild Bank after the guild has been created. There is little reason to do this. Gems in the Bank are used only for creating challenges, and a player can use their own gems to create a challenge. If a player wants to pay for another player to create a challenge, they can gift gems directly to the other player. Guild Customization Once created, you can change a number of settings relating to your guild. On your main guild page, click the "Edit Group" button. This expands a new window giving you a number of options. You can change the guild name here, and set or change the description. You also have the following options: Logo If you have a logo for your guild, enter the link for it in the "Logo URL" field. Message from Group Leader You can also add a "message from group leader" in the entry field on the right. This message will show up in the form of a speech bubble above the chat. The speech bubble will also include the guild leader's name. This message from the guild leader is a good place for additional information for the guild members, especially temporary information that changes often. It can be formatted with Markdown. (That means you can also put helpful links there.) Restriction of Challenge Creation There is also a checkbox labeled "Only group leader can create challenges". This checkbox is unchecked by default because in most guilds, challenges created by other guild members are very welcome additions to the guild. However, the guild leader has the option to stop all other guild members from creating challenges within the guild. (But guilds where this is useful are rare.) Assigning a New Guild Leader The last option is to Assign Group Leader; useful if you wish to leave, and pass the leadership on to another guild member. Note: Having created a guild, you can leave it but not remove it, even if there are no other members. Guild Deletion Private Guilds When the last guild member leaves a private guild, the empty guild becomes inaccessible and invisible to all players, and will be deleted when the next database cleanup is run. Public Guilds Public guilds can only be deleted by a Habitica administrator. Empty public guilds continue to exist, stay visible in the list of guilds, and can be joined by all Habiticans. If you wish a guild to be deleted, please contact a Habitica administrator (preferably by sending an email to admin@habitica.com). Please include *Your Unique User ID (UUID). *The Group ID of the guild which you can find in the left-hand column on the guild page. It will be another string of random characters. *The name of the guild. If there are still other active members in the guild, or challenges created by active Habiticans, please talk to them first! Transferring Guild Ownership If the guild owner leaves without assigning a new leader, the most senior party member will be assigned the new leader automatically. If the guild owner has abandoned the guild but has not left it, currently there is no mechanism within the game to transfer guild leadership to another player. The suggested method is to send an email to admin@habitica.com. In the email, include *Your Unique User ID (UUID). *The UUID of the new owner. You can find their UUID by clicking on their name in a guild or Tavern or party chat. *The Group ID of the guild which you can find in the left-hand column on the guild page. It will be another string of random characters. *The name of the guild. Participating in Guilds Chat Forum Guilds are essentially forums to converse about common topics of interest. The chat forums support a type of formatting called Markdown formatting (see: Markdown Cheat Sheet). This allows you to format your text in a number of ways and also allows you to use emoji (also known as emoticons) within your forum posts. To participate in guild discussions, simply post your message into the chat box and press enter. The 200 most recent messages are stored in any given chat forum, based on its timestamp. Each message has a "+1" marker next to it that you can click on to upvote a message you liked; there is no way to downvote a comment, and you can't vote for your own comments. Challenges Guilds also host a wide variety of challenges. The challenges for your guild are located on the left hand side-bar under the guild description. Clicking on the challenge redirects you to the social challenges page. This page enables you to find out more about the challenges and participate in them. Members of a guild can also host their own challenges. Challenges that are created with a guild selected are semi-private. They are only available and visible to members of the selected guild. Tavern challenges are considered public challenges, since every Habitican is automatically a member of the Tavern guild. For more information about challenges and how to host them, please refer to Challenges. Leaving a Guild If you decide you want to leave a guild: *Go to the Guilds page from the Social menu (direct link). *Click on the name of the guild you wish to leave. *Click on the red Leave button at the top of the left-hand column, next to the guild's name (or click on the red Leave button under the Members list). *Click "Confirm" in the popup. fr:Guildes Category:Community Category:Social Category:Mechanics Category:Challenges